Rosalie Potter: Being the Slytherin Princess
by unknown349
Summary: Rosalie Potter Has Finally Succumb To The Dark Side And She's Loving Every Minute Of It. But What Happens When She's Transported Into The Future And Meets The Son Of Her Of Twin? Will She Finally Leave The Dark And Embrace The Light?


**Hey Guys! Wow i haven't been on this in ages!**

**Right so, down to business. I was looking through all my stories and i couldn't believe how much bollocks i had written. Seriously, This story was the most shockingly-terrible piece of writting i had ever written! so i decided to re-write this story. **

**I hope this chapter pleases you and don't be afraid to review guys!**

**Enyoy Loveeysss **

* * *

I breathed slowly, gripping my broom tightly in one hand as the other stretched in front of me. Come on baby, just a little closer. The fluttering of the wings grazed my fingers and suddenly everything went quite, the thundering sound of my heart seemed to drown out the shouts and screams from the crowd, the heavy beat of the rain created a melodic sound that encouraged me to try harder. That's it…come on…just a little further…

As soon as my hand closed around the snitch the whole stadium came alive, their roars and ear-splitting screams brought a grin to my face and I raised my hand in the air and bellowed my relief and happiness.

"ROSALIE POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" The commentator boomed into his megaphone over ridding all the screams "SLYTHERIN WINS THE CUP" thunder erupted and the rain seemed to be coming down harder, My team all came over, patting me on the back, congratulating me as I made my way to the ground. I spotted the rather distraught Gryffindor team moping, expressing their hatred for the Slytherins with rude hand gestures and not so nice words. I smirked at their anger and sniggered at the depressed face of my twin. Maybe next time bro.

I was so caught up in watching the miserable faces of the Gryffindor's, that I didn't notice the whole of the Slytherin team had surrounded me trying to get my attention. It wasn't till Regulus and Rabastian hoisted me on top of their shoulders did I finally snap out of my musings.

"We won! We fucking won" Regulus cheered loudly, receiving 'WOOPS' and 'Hell Yeahs' from the team who were all heading to the changing rooms.

I laughed and jumped down "All thanks to me of course" I said arrogantly.

Rodolphus grinned at me and pinched my cheeks "of course rosie posie! What would we do without our lovely seeker" I growled angrily and pushed his hand away.

"PARTY IN THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM" Rebastian hollered. Attracting me and Rodolphus attention, I was about to comment when the most mouth-watering scent invaded my senses making me purr in pleasure. My body reacted instantly to the scent, my nipples hardened, my legs started to tremble and quiver with need, I inconspicuously rubbed my thighs together trying but failing to relieve the sudden lust that had left me dripping wet.

"You okay Rosie?" Rodolphus asked warily. Okay so maybe I wasn't as inconspicuous as I thought. I straightend up, ignoring the protest of my body and grinned innocently (innocently as a Slytherin can be) at Rodolphus.

"I'm good. You go on ahead to the party, I'll meet you there" he nodded at my words and proceeded to follow the rest of the Slytherins.

"Hurry soon though" he warned while glancing back "you know how your hubby gets when he can't find you" Oh how I did know, I have the scars to prove. I smirked evilly and so does my boyfriend.

I watched as Rodolphus walked away and I was going to reply with some smart ass comment when a sharp pang in my chest had me cursing Remus to the fiery pits of hell. I sighed and rubbed my chest soothingly I hate being a werewolf.

Feeling my wolf quickly gaining control and with the increasing pain I hurriedly made my way over to the Gryffindor's where my mate was now trying to comfort his best friends. I smiled when he snapped his head up, inhaling deeply. His normal brown eyes flashed a bright amber colour when they connected with mine, In response, my wolf purred and flashed an vibrate purple. I grinned mischievously at him as I made my way over; smirking when I noticed a pink blush graced his pale cheeks.

"Hello Gorgeous" I said cheekily, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth "Miss me?"

He nodded and pulled me into a hug, nuzzling my neck lovingly, peppering my face with sweet kisses that made me giggle. Oh how I loved Remus dearly, I may have a boyfriend who I adore but Remus will always have a spot in my heart, mainly because he's my mate and I'm stuck with him forever. But oh weeellll, at least he's sexy.

"Aw well isn't this just touching" a bitter familiar voice commented behind us. Drawing away from Remus I noticed a black angry glare, staring at me along with the rest of the Gryffindor's.

"Come to gloat twin?" My Brother said sneering at me as if I wasn't worth the shit beneath his shoes. Charming- how I managed to share a womb with this guy for 9 months is beyond me.

I grinned and wrapped my arms around Remus's waist who in turn wrapped his around my shoulders

"Of course not twin! I've come to congratulate you on playing the most terrible game EVER" I smirked when I notice their faces scrunch up in anger "you definitely beat Hufflepuff by a mile! At least they put up a decent challenge" I could practically feel the anger seeping from their pours and couldn't help by laugh at their faces.

"Why don't you just leave us alone Potter" Evans spoke while trying to comfort James.

"Yeah. Shouldn't you be torturing some first years by now" Arianna commented making her little minion Sharon laugh

Ignoring them and their insignificant comments I locked eyes with James. I always said James was easy to read. Through them hazel doe eyes, identical to my own, you could see the exact emotions he was feeling. At this exact moment, hatred glistened brightly in his eyes. I also noticed his hand was clutching his wand rather tightly. Curiosity clouded my mind and suddenly an Idea came into my head.

"Go on James" I taunted, moving towards my twin "Do it. I dare you raise your wand and hex me' I tilted my head and studied him, wandering if he would really do it. He was literally shaking with; anger and strode towards me, standing directly in front of me. I raised my head just abit to meet him eye-level and relished the struggle he was going through. I heard Remus growl at James in warning but my brother ignored him and raised his wand, pointing it directly on my heart.

"Do it" I whispered in his ear. His shaking increased as he battled with himself. I could literally feel everyone's eyes on us, and their interest in what James would do. After a few seconds I saw the anger slowly subside in his eyes, his shaking stop and he slowly lowered his wand.

"Your my twin Rosie" he whispered simply as if it was the answer to everything and walked away to a very surprised Lily. I smirked knowingly.

"Whats going on here" Lucius asked, walking over to us with Severus and Bella closely behind.

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood, The blood traitors and the 2 ugly wenches" Bellatrix giggled sadistically, her eyes gleamed with pleasure as she spotted Lily flinch at being referred to as 'mudblood'. I coughed trying to hide my amusement.

"Well if it isn't Snivillus, the Slytherin slut and the wannabe deatheater" Sirius said bitterly mimicking his cousins voice perfectly. Bella shrieked in anger making me sigh and rub my head.

"Bell-" Before I could even try and persuade Bella to back down, she had already pulled out her wand and cast a nasty stinging hex at Sirius. i winced when I noticed Sirius's handsome face begin to swell as welts formed on his face.

From the corner of my eye I notice Arianna pulling out her wand and whispering "_Furnunculus" _towards Bella. I shook my head in amusement at her antics and using wandless magic I cast a shield around Bella, making the spell bounce of the shield and hit James in the face. I burst out laughing at the sight of my brothers face covered in angry red boils. The glare he sent my way had me smiling innocently at him. Bella turned and grinned at me, love and appreciation showed brightly in her blue eyes, I nodded and a small smile graced my face.

"James!" Lily cried dramatically. Her high-pitch voice brought my attention back to the scene in front of me. She ran over to him to see if he was okay. I rolled my eyes and turned to check on Severus, knowing his feelings for the annoying muggle-born witch and seeing the love of his life comforting his enemy will definitely put him in a bad mood. Judging from the way he clenched his hands in anger and the way his eyebrows scrunched like he was in physical pain suggests that he's definitely affected.

When I noticed he had drew his wand out and aiming it at my brother, I walked over and rubbed his shoulders lovingly, trying to calm him down "Leave them Sev. There not worth it" I sneered in the direction of the Gryffindor's, not missing the hurt faces of Remus and James.

"She right. Let's go" Lucius said his voice ringing with authority and power. I grabbed Bella, who seemed eager to stay and torment the Gryffindor's and pulled her away. I hadn't even taken 2 steps before I felt a prickly sensation down my back. Something's not right. I abruptly turned back to face 3 very angry girls who had raised there wands, ready to attack. Before i could even register what was going on they all shouted simultaneously.

"_Stupefy_"

"_Everte statum_"

"_Slugulus Eructo_"

An explosion of excruciating pain engulfed my body as all three spells hit me hard, tumbling me to the ground. I screamed, silently praying that the torturous pain that felt like a thousand knives piercing my skin, twisting, turning, making me release another blood-curdling scream would stop. Black spots appeared in my vision till eventually I couldn't see anything. My screams blocked out whatever commotion was going on and I felt deprived of my sense. The pain was slowly starting to subside, dulling rapidly, before I could take a breath of relief, I was being pulled, and shoved in different directions. Though this sensation was nothing compared to the previous one, it had me feeling sick and uncomfortable, like being on one of those muggle roller coasters. The black canvas that covered my eyes had suddenly lifted and I was unexpectedly assaulted with different memories from my past, Memories I had forgotten and some I had intentionally buried.

One memory stood out from the rest, and I was pushed into that memory force to watch how my life had altered dramatically.

"_What house do you wanna be in?" a young Sirius black asked me and my twin, while we all eagerly took in our surroundings, looking in astonishment at the beautiful dining hall _

"_Gryffindor" Me and James said concurrently. Grinning madly at each other_

"_Me too!" Exclaimed a happy Sirius who James had formed a friendly alliance with on the train _

"_What 'bout you" I asked the very cute Remus who blushed at my attention_

"_Gryffindor" he said quietly, dipping his head low, embarrassed that everyone was looking at him._

"_JAMES POTTER" Professor __McGonagall called out to the crowd of first years. James walked up to the stool with an air of confidence and arrogance surrounding him. The hat didn't even touch his head before it bellowed "GRYFFINDOR" James grinned and took his seat at the Gryffindor table._

"_ROSALIE POTTER" My head snapped up at hearing my name called. Forging confidence I strode to the stool and sat down. Knowing I would be in the same house as my twin had me feeling slightly calm. The hat was place on my head and within seconds it had call out the last house I wanted to be in "SLYTHERIN" _

Before I could even register what had just happened I was pulled into another memory, one that had me smiling in happiness.

"_Aw look what we have here boys, a little Slytherin" a sixth year Gryffindor sneered disgustedly at me. _

_I backed away in fear hoping to avoid confrontation "L-l leave me alone" I stuttered, silently cursing at how weak how I sounded._

"_Looks like we need to teach this snake to respect her elders" another said glaring menacingly at me. I squeaked in surprised at the tone of his voice and started to move away from the group who had began coming closer._

"_step aside mudbloods" a familiar voice stated angrily. Lucius came from out the shadows flanked by Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers. All 4 of them graced evil smirks that promised pain and revenge. The Gryffindor's faces immediately erupted in fear._

"_Bella take Miss Potter to the dungeons. We'll take care of this" Lucius spoke and for a first year I was surprised at how much power he had and how easily he put fear into the faces of our peers._

_Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me away. "Thanks for that" I whispered after a few minutes of awkward silence._

_Bella smiled "Your one of us. We always protect our own" I grinned and put my arms around her shoulder _

"_This is the start of a beautiful friendship Bells" _

_Bella grinned back "Best friends forever" _

"_Forever and ever!" _

As soon as that memory ended I thrust into another that I had tried to bury and forget. The one that change my life. The one that made me a monster.

_He was close; I could practically feel his breath on my neck. I tried to keep from falling and carried on running through the forbidden forest. His growls become more aggressive and harsh and I cursed my curiosity for getting me into this mess. I knew he'd catch me, it was pointless running. I screamed when I was suddenly tackled to the ground. This was it, I never thought I'd die in my 2__nd__ year. I blacked out when I felt sharp teeth pierce my skin._

All these memories were coming so fast, making me dizzy and sick

"_Night Cissa" I said yawning tiredly. Wanting so badly to dive into my silk sheets and succumb to the temptation of sleep._

_Narcissa looked up from her homework "You going bed?" _

_I nodded "Yeah I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow" I picked up my books and proceeded to walk up to our dormitories._

"_Sweet dreams" Narcissa called out _

"_You too babe" closing my bedroom door I turned and was stunned to find Severus sitting on my bed with his head in his hands. I sighed and rubbed my forehead knowing this was definitely going to be a long night. _

"_Sev, baby, whats wrong?" I asked softly making my way over to him. He lifted his head and the sight of his usually cold black eyes now ushered with tears had me staring at him in shock_

"_I love her so much Rose" The passion and hurt in his voice nearly knocked me off my feet "And yet she picks him! The golden boy. The one everyone fucking loves!" he was pacing angrily now and I watched in sadness as the tears flowed freely down his face. Looks like mudblood finally made a choice. I'm not surprised that she chose my brother, I'm just so fucking pissed that for 5 years she was stringing Severus along like a lost puppy, making him think that he actually had a chance with her. Stupid girl._

_I snapped out of thoughts when I heard a thump, I almost lost it when I notice Sev had fallen on his knees in despair, crying at the loss of his one true love. I growled, the mudblood will be punished for hurting my friend. I walked over to Severus determine to help my friend in his time of need. _

_Pulling him up, I pushed him on to my bed gently and straddle his hips. He gasped in surprised and his eyes clouded with confusion _

"_Rose-" I silenced him with a kiss, softly probing his mouth open with my tongue, he groaned at the contact of my mouth and thrust his tongue into my mouth. _

_Pulling away I whispered seductively in his ear "Let me help you Sev" I nibbled on his earlobe, tracing the edges with my tongue, enticing a deep groan from him "Let me help you forget" _

_I rubbed against the growing hard member, smirking at the reaction I received. _

"_Lucius-"He started his eyes turning panicky with fear_

_I grinned, running my hands over his lean physique "He'll understand" and with that I smashed my lips to his and proceeded to lose my virginity to my best friend. _

I started to feel drowsy from the rapid pace the memories where coming, feeling all my energy draining from my body. I tried to lift my hand and rub my forehead in a soothing gesture but I was soon invaded by another memory.

"_It's beautiful Lucius" I beamed happily in the mirror. Admiring the gorgeous emerald stone necklace, that was beautifully entwined by sliver snake that was now gracing my neck. _

_Lucius smirked at my happy expression and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against his toned muscular body and placed a lingering kiss on the sweet spot on my neck which almost had me purring in delight. _

"_As long as you wear this necklace you'll always be my little flower" the powerful tone of his voice nearly had me weak at the needs. I turned in his arms and those beautiful sliver orbs looked at me with such love and adoration that it had me biting my lip, trying to hide the grin that was threating to tear my face apart._

"_I love you Rosalie Ann Potter"_

"_As I Love you Lucius __Abraxas Malfoy"_

I screamed as the memories accelerated to the point where they blurred and were unrecognisable, making my head throb in agony, feeling as if it were about to explode. I was suddenly shoved roughly and unexpectedly I was falling, falling hard. Thunder erupted and hail stones pelted down on my unprotected body. I heard shouts and screams before my eyes rolled to the back of my head in exhaustions and everything went blank.


End file.
